


If Safe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King laughed and scratched a pet alligator's snout.





	If Safe

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King laughed and scratched a pet alligator's snout. He viewed it wagging its tail. He was safe with any pretty pet. Safe from the ones above the sewer. Safe from the ones shunning a poverty-stricken man. Throwing various objects at him. Wishing to end his life. 

''You protected me from others some time ago. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said to the alligator. He watched as the alligator abandoned him. The Sewer King gasped after he heard footsteps. Curious trespassers. He ran into a chamber and closed the door. He frowned. 

*I'm safe, but not with pets.* 

 

THE END


End file.
